<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Schrodinger's douchebag and his cat by TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818095">Schrodinger's douchebag and his cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos/pseuds/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos'>TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Child Death, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dream's fucked up thoughts, Dream's unhealthy obsession with Tommy, Dream's very sweet thoughts, Fist Fights, My spelling up here got me fucked up too but I am simply not strong enough to rewrite the tags, Not so solitary confinement haha, Pandora's Box, Pandora's Vault Prison, Poetry, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), T and D losing their goddamn minds and becoming their worse selves in the torturebox, Tommy's unhealthy regression when forced into the worst spot for healing at number 1, again but this time right on the tin oo and shiny, because that's what the toturebox does best, but i am strong enough to go on about it though lmao, everyone hates that spefically in regards to people who like c!dream so, god it's like three inspiration got me fucked up, i guess, lemme know if I should tag somethin else I not one hundred percent on this one, more like author simplys enjoys shitty unredeemable character just because, other than keep people trapped in it of course, with his fucking abuser sam what were you thinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos/pseuds/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And I'll follow in your footsteps, young soldier<br/>As you follow in mine<br/>And I'll throw my tantrum when you act out<br/>Like you had not a teacher in me<br/>(I learned my shit from your brother)<br/>(Your death won't be as beautiful, that tragedy.<br/>I'll make it clumsy.)</p>
<p>Red mushrooms and flesh cows and white pelts and white pelts-</p>
<p>Like this I'll be higher, greater, I'll stand above you and gloat. </p>
<p>Hurt as I hurt, hurt me as I hurt you. Cause and catalyst, I see you. </p>
<p>And I see through, too.</p>
<p>(. If that means anything. Anyway.)</p>
<p>Ever get a therapy cat and then watch it die violently</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Schrodinger's douchebag and his cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read the tags. I've noticed it's a thing so I'll request you don't be weird in my comments. This is a story. I'm writing about characters in block game roleplay. If you can't separate fiction from reality on accounts of people enjoying characters that you don't, please just leave. Don't be weird. That would be weird.</p>
<p>Spoilers for Tommyinnit's March 1st stream if you've managed to miss it.</p>
<p>As well, this story is a wordcount milestone for me. :] and that makes me happy. So, pog.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pussboy is a terrible name for a cat, and if he'd had any say in it, the creature would have a more respectable name. But Pussboy isn't his cat, regrettably. It's Tommy's, and he named him that because he could tell that Dream has an interest in the feline, and he lives to inconvenience him in any way possible.</p>
<p>Yet even with a name as dumb as that (which he does his best to dampen with 'well, puss in boots was named like that too, so it isn't that bad') he still finds himself liking the cat.</p>
<p>He likes him a lot, and that is intricately, intrinsically horrifying. </p>
<p>Things that you love leave you, and are used against you, and separating them from yourself makes the pain of the inevitable completely avoidable. It's amazing, and it made him powerful. Despite this, attachments were still very strong things in their own right, and especially so when heralded by a boy with an uncanny knack for making people care.</p>
<p>It was the reason he was trapped here, that and his own underestimation.</p>
<p>Attachments, and between those who hardly ever aligned, had managed to defeat him. A god defeated by something as fanciful as love conquering all. Amazing.</p>
<p>Even as such a crippling weakness, oh so powerful.</p>
<p>They were so powerful, infact, that he's already found himself so utterly taken with the tiny grey and white cat that now shares his and Tommy's joint space.</p>
<p>It likes him more than Tommy, clearly, in the way it always follows him around. He follows it, too, and it doesn't mind. He can spend hours and hours just watching his little buddy do cat things, and Tommy was someone he should savor too, since he was likely temporary, but the cat was nearly a sufficient substitute. </p>
<p>In short, the cat was frightfully easy to love. But loving it felt good enough to flood his eyes with moisture. Truth be told, it hurt, but it also felt something like healing, maybe, he wouldn't know, and it felt good. </p>
<p>Pussboy, but he's about to start calling her Vatches, because that sounds so much nicer, is sitting as she usually does atop the chest, and he's writing, and it feels great to have someone next to him who won't judge him. Who'll love him like this, even when everyone else has said he isn't worth it.</p>
<p>
  <em>("It'll be me who'll take your last life" -- "you deserve to be here, dude, maybe forever" --</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-- "well, you did do some bad stuff to get in here" -- "Oh. Eesh, uh, forever- forever's not that long!" --</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-- "I won't do it, I'm not like you" -- "who do you miss the most? If I was you, It'd be-" --)</em>
</p>
<p>He gives the cat potatoes, and he pets her, and she purrs and curls around his legs when he sits, keeps him company always, and he loves her. He <em>loves</em> her. It feels safer and safer every day to think.</p>
<p>She's his little Hope in this Pandora's Box, a hope, a showing even, that he can last. She makes things significantly less boring. </p>
<p>And Tommy is loud and no fun to play with at all, because he won't let himself be played with (ugh, toys gaining sentience, who'd've thunk it?). He just looks dazed and screams and yaps his gap, and it's oh soo greatly annoying. Even the peace that washes over him with Vatches idling near isn't enough to distract from how loud he is.</p>
<p>"Shut. Up." He says, the lightest touch of a headache tapping insistently at the front of his skull.</p>
<p>And then they talk. Argue. The Warden comes. Tommy's overjoyed, and he'll probably leave the cat. Then he isn't, and he might stay, because apparently The Warden has gotten into the habit of breaking contractual agreements. In any case, it won't be so bad. Not that the child currently pleading at a lava wall would take his word for it.</p>
<p>He follows Vatches around a bit. She follows him. </p>
<p>Tommy's upset, but it isn't that bad. It's not forever.</p>
<p>He stands close behind him and the other hates that. He tries to talk to him and he hits him. Whatever. </p>
<p>Neither the vitriolic nor physical attacks are an issue, but what is, is that he keeps targeting the cat. (and he has to target it, because it's too smart to walk into the lava like he keeps hoping it does.)</p>
<p>Tommy goes for the animal multiple times and everytime Dream does his best to take the hits instead, blocks it with his body, affronted. </p>
<p>"Do you love this cat, Dream?"</p>
<p>Well. Well, maybe he did. So... what? He says yes because he thinks he does, and according to everyone he's ever seen, that's a good thing. It's weird to say out loud instead of to himself, but it's true, it is.</p>
<p>And it felt good, to love.</p>
<p>"This is what happens when you love things," the pelt-snatcher says, in spite of that, and says some more, but he isn't listening to it. Just looking at poor little Pussboy Vatches Hope and his beaten body and broken neck. </p>
<p>Oh. Perhaps he'd forgotten about this part.</p>
<p>He recalls, with a refreshing breath of clear air and grass beneath his feet, why he'd clipped himself of the faux-freedom that was attachment.</p>
<p>He blinks at Tommy, says things that are important and immediately forgotten, goes back and forth with him through clipped words, and then Tommy talks about corpses. </p>
<p>Pussboy lays in a sad little pile of crumpled up fur and bruised bones.</p>
<p>His hands slowly form fists.</p>
<p>Attachments, his thinks, taking a step close to the boy who's suddenly stammering but still loud and backing away but still proud, </p>
<p>Are a disease. Invasive and parasitic, addictive as smoke in the lungs or liquor down the throat</p>
<p>Attachments, he muses, as he begins beating a fighting and pleading teen to death, are poison in the nectar, a curse learned to disguise itself as a blessing, as insidious as a snake in a garden</p>
<p>And they have to be removed</p>
<p>And</p>
<p>- the curling feather scrapping his insides, the bubbling ichor drawing a forked tounge coated with a sickly humor -</p>
<p>he would never fall prey to them again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I do, song rec: Pigeon, Cavetown.</p>
<p>Annoyed that I didn't post this at assfuck early when I wrote it. Comments are very cool, and I'd like them very much, just be sure to refer to the above note if you feel like dropping any off.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>